Phobos and the camp half-blooders
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Phobos visits camp halfblood, but when things go wrong will he half to stay there? Phobobeth, aka Phobos and Annabeth. Please read and review, the story is way better then the summary and will contain sex in later chapters.


Chapter 1

Phobos wore black jeans and a black overcoat, white button up shirt underneath. He grinned as he watched a hero fight a giant rat. The hero was bawling for his biggest fear was rats. He then looked to Percy. He already finished Percy, he sent a evil version of Percy's mother, it was too easy. Percy was laying on the ground knocked out.

The hero was soon taken out by the rat. Phobos kept grinning only to have a girl trample him from behind. "Percy!" She shrieked as her and Phobos toppled down.

Phobos closed his eyes and grabbed her hand, reading her mind and searching it fears. Evidently he couldn't find anything. He opened his eyes to see the blond girl kick his face. Before her sneaker connected he grabbed her ankle and twisted. She yelped and fell down. Phobos frowned down at her.

He was dumbstruck. He could find anyone's fear… even Zeus. He recognized from her grey eyes and blond hair that she was Athena's.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" She screamed as she stuck her sword into his stomach.

Phobos looks at his wound and sighed, then grabbed her by her neck and threw her up the hill. He then teleported, emitting a bright light and reappearing at Olympus.

He entered the temple and Zeus looked at him. "What do you want Phobos?"

"Something weird happened. One of Athena's children didn't reveal her fear." He answered.

Across the room Athena stood up. "Come talk to me then, moron."

Phobos sighed. "Maybe I don't like consulting the smart ass of Olympus."

Athena just grinned. "Which child?"

"She had curly hair, grey eyes, average height. Shouted 'Percy' a she attacked me." He explained.

"Maybe Annabeth, I think it's her. She's the one who's obsessed with Percy." She kept smiling.

"Thank you smart ass."

"Run along fear boy."

Annabeth sat in Percy's cabin waiting for him to wake up, eventually Phobos appeared next to her.

Annabeth growled and pulled out her bow. "Who are you an what do you want?!"

"I am Phobos, god of fear. I don't see why your so mad."

This just made her more angry. "You hurt Percy!"

Phobos widened his eyes. "I thought a daughter of smart ass would be smarter."

Annabeth shot at Phobos and he teleported behind her. "Come on. You've got worse aim then Eros."

She turned around and dropped her weapons. "Fine. I give up."

Phobos nodded. Just then Percy woke up. He looked at Phobos and then Annabeth. "Uh… why are you two in here?"

Annabeth widened her eyes and grinned, jumping on Percy and hugging him as hard as she could. "I'm so happy your okay!"

Percy looked wide eyed at Phobos. Phobos shrugged. Annabeth finally broke the silence, "Phobos hurt you."

Percy shook his head. "It was a training exercise, we were just knocked out, he was using figments of or imagination, not the real thing."

Annabeth blushed bright red and got off Percy. "O-oh…."

She turned to Phobos and sighed, still blushing and looking down. "I'm sorry Phobos… I didn't mean to cause you of hurting anyone."

Phobos sighed and looked down at her. "Yes you did, but fine."

He then turned away and walked out of the cabin. "Stupid kids, last time I come to this shit hole." He thought to himself.

Annabeth blushed as she notice how handsome the man was, now that she wasn't fighting him she could actually notice it. He had short dark hair, he was tall, and on the back of his overcoat was the Greek letter Φ in red, the letter made the sound of the letter f.

She sighed dreamily but shook it away and looked at Percy. Percy stood up and kissed her, Annabeth kissed back, almost wishing that it was Phobos instead.

Phobos stood in Zeus's closet next to his twin brother Deimos. The only difference was that Deimos had a Δ on the back of his coat. They both contained their laughter as Zeus laid on his bed only to have it explode and sent him flying into the air.

Zeus struck the closer with his master bolt and the closet blew up, revealing Deimos and Phobos. "This will not go unpunished you cretins! Tomorrow I will give you your punishment!"

A/N What will Phobos punishment be? Will Annabeth see him again? Will he find out how she's resistant to his fear reading? Also I found out how to write in Ancient Greek, it's really fun, this says Phobos and Deimos: Φόβος ανδ Δεμος. Lol awesome.


End file.
